


Blue

by SpaceQueer



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Girls Kissing, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceQueer/pseuds/SpaceQueer
Summary: Not very long because I wanted to make sure I had something published before the Christmas special has a chance to ruin my dreams. Unbeta'd.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not very long because I wanted to make sure I had something published before the Christmas special has a chance to ruin my dreams. Unbeta'd.

When Riley had chosen the most inconspicuous and secluded hotel available to hide in, comfort hadn’t really been on her mind. So it was really her own fault that the mattress beneath her was lumpy and stained but it didn’t mean she was any happier about it.

 

Will slept beside her. He would almost make for a peaceful image if not for the angry red pinpricks on his shoulder, evidence of the drugs constantly pulling him under. Riley’s eyes felt drawn to the image. She could have so easily have been the unconscious one, possessed not by a demon or hex but by a man. She could have so easily been the dead one, and saved Will all this. She couldn’t even decide if she hated herself for being the selfishly safe one because being awake was torturous.

 

Riley sniffled and wiped away her tears. She’d need to get a drink soon and to figure out how to get Will to drink. It would be a shame to come so far only for dehydration to stop them. But Riley didn’t feel the strength to get up yet. Instead, she closed her eyes and imagined a softer bed, a room that didn’t smell like piss or feel like a freezer, where the sun could shine. She sighed, almost fooling herself into believing these things. And then, on the other side of the bed, she heard muffled sobbing.

 

She opened her eyes and sat up, surprised that Will was awake already, only to be blinded by the light. She reached over but the sheets beside her were empty. Her eyes soon adjusted and she blinked when she realised that sitting before her was Kala’s shaking form. Riley took in her surroundings, always astounded at how natural it felt to shift to the other side of the world so quickly. The air around her was so warm that it felt thick and heavy on her skin, almost like contact, and freshly laundered, brightly coloured sheets press to Riley’s palms.

 

“Kala?” Riley croaked, “Are you okay?”

 

Kala turned, evidently not expecting company. “Sorry,” she said, wiping away her tears. ”I did not mean to bother you with my problems. They’re insignificant.”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Riley said, “Honestly it’s nice to escape. To forget about it.” Riley paused. Kala moved to sit beside her, where Will should have been. “I used to do it with drugs but now even they can’t help.”

 

Kala nodded. “Wolfgang broke up with me is all. It wasn’t really much but I never know it could feel like this,” she said. She pressed her lips together and looked at the ceiling, as if searching for the strength to hold herself together.

 

Riley took Kala’s hand in hers and leaned her head on Kala’s shoulder. “Have you never been in love before?” she asked.

 

“I was always focussed on my studies when I was younger,” Kala said. “I never thought about it, it always seemed like something I’d deal with later. But now it seems too late. Everyone already knows what they’re into, I feel like I’m not part of it.”

 

“Do you ever think about girls?” Riley asked. She wasn’t looking at Kala and the question seemed to spring out of nowhere.

 

Kala shook her head, “I guess I don’t know. I’ve never considered it.”

 

Riley looked at her and whispered, as if in confession, “I do sometimes. About kissing them, I-” she swallowed, “I’d much like to kiss you. Please.”

 

Kala nodded slightly and leaned in, pressing her lips softly to Riley’s, instinctively dropping Riley’s hand to bring hers up to cup Riley’s head. Riley placed her own hand on Kala’s and leaned in, reciprocating the kiss.

 

Finally, Kala pulled away. “What about Will?” she asked.

 

“I’d just like to pretend that my life isn’t mine for a moment, “Riley replied. “Anyway, a kiss with a friend doesn’t mean anything.” Except it meant everything.


End file.
